


【郁金香兄妹】海洋之地/Land van Zee

by SergeantRegen



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26730460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SergeantRegen/pseuds/SergeantRegen
Summary: 范戴克兄妹因为妹妹的人生规划而闹翻，有很长一段时间不再互相通信。一场谁也没有预料到的自然灾害在他们选择弥合分歧之前骤然发生，切断了他们之间的联系，失魂落魄的哥哥带着悔恨踏上了寻找妹妹的旅途。
Relationships: Belgium & Netherlands (Hetalia), Belgium/Netherlands (Hetalia)
Kudos: 1





	【郁金香兄妹】海洋之地/Land van Zee

“你举手向海伸杖，把水分开……”——《圣经·旧约》出埃及记之五

1953年2月1日

警察办公桌上的半杯咖啡已经凉透，拉尔斯口干舌燥，他看着那个陌生人杯子里半凝了一层奶油的咖啡舔了舔嘴唇。现在还不是口渴的时候，他盯着匆忙走进来的警员，渴望从对方疲惫不堪的神态里找到一丝希望。但这太可笑了，他还什么都没来得及说呢。  
“久等了，我需要您提供一下失踪者的基本信息，是您的亲人吗？”警员拉开他的椅子，自顾自吮了一口咖啡，零星的沫子粘在他上唇的胡渣上——最近他们没时间整理仪容，更没精力再对任何前来问询的人表达安慰。他要做的只是翻开卷宗，拧开钢笔盖子。  
拉尔斯微微一愣，朝着这位警员递去一张照片。照片上是个笑得很灿烂的可爱姑娘，及肩的金色头发打着卷，脑后的发带束成个蝴蝶结，绿色眼睛，衬衫是粉色的，解开的扣子刚好露出她一半锁骨。这张照片并不完整，很显然她的左臂还挽着一位男士，不知为何被裁剪掉了。  
“我的妹妹，贝尔妲……贝尔妲·范戴克。”照片右下角标着照相日期：1950年7月21日。“这是我最后一次‘看见’她，啊，您明白我的意思对么？”拉尔斯谨慎地试探着。  
“先生，我理解，不过您确定她当时在那里吗？”警员挑起眉毛。他没有说明“当时”和“那里”的确切所指，就像是一个谜语，也正是这个谜语把拉尔斯引到这里来，此后又将他一遍遍引到各处的官方机构，他们无一例外使用着“当时”和“那里”这两个暧昧的词汇。确定无疑，他们所有人指的都是1953年1月31日的尼德兰南部，午夜一场海潮引发的洪灾将那片区域从地图上抹去。  
“是的，1月27或者28号她打电话给我，说要在两天后要去一趟泽兰省，可能是去托伦或者是斯霍文什么什么，我对那地方不了解。她告诉我2月3日之前不要给她打电话。”  
其实我几乎从没有给她打过电话，本来也不可能去打。他暗自想。  
“斯霍恩德尔弗兰或托伦，我明白了。”警员神经质地点点头。“希望很大。”  
那不过是一句安慰，多年后人们看地图时仍然觉得难以置信——东须德海一夜之间扩张了数倍，巨浪伴着飓风将广袤的原野整个吞没。  
警员又记录了一些细节：她右手无名指上常戴着一枚黄色的猫眼石戒指；喜欢束不同颜色的发带；傲人的胸围；喜欢成套的比基尼内衣；一些微小的疤痕和印记。身高体重不知道准确数字，所以是在空气中比划的。拉尔斯用手砍了砍自己的肩膀，警员在表格里记录下“5.6英尺左右”。虽然都是三年前的记忆，他不能确定她是否已经改变，但多一点线索终归不是坏事。

======================

1933年7月21日

拉尔斯根本不知道经济危机的事情，直到很久以后人们告诉他一场世界性的经济危机结束于这一年，可对于他来说，一场情感危机开始于这一年。当他无论怎样胡闹都无法吸引家里人的注意时，这个小男孩头一次感觉到了绝望。他看见邻居家的女士在屋子里忙得团团转，爸爸匆匆赶回家里，而亲切的妈妈躺在床上痛苦呻吟。他呆呆地看着这一切发生，到处都充斥着令人恐惧的噪音，直到屋子里骤然的沉寂后响起婴儿嘹亮的哭声，他们将他叫到床边。  
“兰尼。”爸爸蹲下身，手搭在他又瘦又窄的肩膀上，指着一位女士怀抱中轰鸣着的小包裹。“你现在是大哥哥了。”  
他在这一天第一次接触到“妹妹”这个概念，他趁她睡着时趴在摇篮边悄悄看着她。  
她好丑啊，他心想，一缕一缕淡得几乎看不出颜色的毛发覆盖在圆圆的大脑袋上，皮肤满是褶皱，眼睛紧紧地挤在一起，脸上的表情丰富多变阴晴不定。她看起来就像个怪物，我一辈子都不会爱她的。

======================

1953年2月2日

警员告诉他要耐心等待，毕竟事情才刚刚发生，洪灾区还处在初期的混乱中，但是很快就会恢复秩序。他离开警局后站在街边默默抽了一支烟，而后钻进车子里直接开上通往南方诸省的道路。他在南荷兰省被拦下，人们告诉他前方尚无法通行，因为海潮太猛烈，许多泊在海港内的船只都被摧毁了。除非你有一条船，否则只能掉头回去。  
“您知道哪里有船吗？”拉尔斯整个肩膀都探出车窗，平伸食指指向了三角洲所在的南方。“我的妹妹在那里。”  
“我兄弟有一艘快艇，你很好运，估计他们该回来加油了。”  
拉尔斯沉吟了一会儿从兜里掏出钱夹子，抽出夹层内所有的钞票递向窗外。“够吗？”这个短而急促的词在风中听起来有些颤抖。  
他不知道每个渡口平时的价格是四分之一盾，知道了也没什么意义，他相信一切结束后自己再也不会到这个地方来。当地人从那一叠钞票中抽走了一张中等面值的，将其它推了回去。他拉开副驾驶的门。“我告诉你怎么去新渡口。”

72小时。救援黄金时间。  
距离这场洪灾爆发已经过去了整整24小时，午夜中能听见军用直升机掠过头顶的声音。拉尔斯相信自己比其他人更好运，更多的人还在岸边焦躁地寻找船只，除了祈祷他们什么也做不了，而他多少还能做些什么——可是他到底能做什么呢？  
各式各样的船从他身边驶过，人们尽量有秩序地铺开搜索网络，但是秩序只是暂时的，从南荷兰到泽兰的三条海峡如今变成一片茫茫大海，不论怎么行驶都找不到可以作为参照物的陆地。  
“说不定陆地正在我们的脚下，在海水下面！”快艇驾驶员的话让拉尔斯倒吸一口凉气。时不时有人的鞋子，家具碎片或画像卷在枯枝败叶与其他杂物中飘过艇边，有的甚至裹挟着小牲畜的尸体，淹死的老鼠一排排飘过去，谁也不知道水面上腾起的古怪味道是不是和它们有关。拉尔斯紧紧抓住船舷，试图保持冷静，但这打着旋的波涛令他晕眩。  
他很快看见了一些房屋的阁楼、教堂的塔尖以及风车磨坊的扇叶，它们稍微高于水面，但全部在湍流中岌岌可危。有的失去了房顶，有的和水面呈不及40°的角，有的则干脆在他们面前轰然坍入水中。有些尚能坚持的建筑物上零星站着几个人，艇上的小伙子们察觉到他们后，将船驶向他们身边，想尽办法让他们爬进船里。前一夜这里下雪了，受难的人们往身上裹了所有能找到的东西，缩成一团，僵硬得站也站不起来。  
直觉告诉拉尔斯他们现在仍处在南荷兰省境内，他问船主什么时候可以去泽兰，船主朝他露出了不可思议的表情。  
“你要对这些人见死不救吗？！”  
虽然天色还是漆黑一片，时刻已经慢慢接近黎明了。

======================

1939年9月2日

拉尔斯看得懂报纸上的内容，也听得懂广播里的报道，但是爸妈不让他参与他们在壁炉边的谈话。  
“德国为什么要进攻波兰？”这个9岁的男孩儿执意问道。“它们在东边很远的地方，我们为什么要准备战争呢？”  
爸妈绕开了第一个问题，恐怕连他们自己也搞不明白。“不是准备战争，战争动员令只是让大家注意安全。我们是中立国，战争不会到来的。”  
“那波兰为什么不做中立国呢？”  
爸妈的耐心快要耗尽了，他们凝重的神色中多了一丝不悦，爸爸站来推着他的肩膀。  
“为什么不去哄贝露睡觉呢，兰尼？”  
“我想听你们讲战争动员令。”  
爸爸叹了口气。“战争动员令中要求，所有哥哥都应当在战备特殊时期保护好自己的妹妹，让她安心地按时睡觉。”  
拉尔斯也正是这样告诉贝露的，顺便添油加醋强调是他亲眼所读到。贝露便问他动员令里有没有写妹妹应该做什么。  
“当然有。”他随口扯谎。“上面说妹妹应当好好待在哥哥身边，免得危险的时候哥哥保护不了她。”  
说完，拉尔斯效仿爸爸捧住小贝露的脸，在她前额软软的刘海上留下一个吻。

======================

1953年2月4日

两天的搜寻中他们几乎完全迷失了方向，当快艇终于有机会到达泽兰境内时，他们意识到东须德海现在也已经加入了这场海峡们的大聚会了。从前一天的凌晨到现在，快艇前后已经接待了二十多名死里逃生的人，救援者又得花时间把他们送上更大些的船。获救者们神情漠然，既像什么都没发生过，又像不曾摆脱过困境，呆呆望着尚能露出水面的残垣断壁。  
拉尔斯明白他们不可能认识贝露，但他还是忍不住按住他们打着颤的肩膀，一遍遍询问一个叫贝尔妲的女孩儿。  
“她20岁，金色的头发，卷的，不是很长。”  
人们面对他露出不解的神情，然后一致给出了否定答案。  
除了一位年逾花甲的农妇，她丢开手中紧紧抱着的织毯，将拉尔斯拥进怀里，轻轻抚摸他的肩脊。

======================

1943年1月22日

拉尔斯在整个难捱的冬天思念着爱因伯格，那个曾经住在隔壁的犹太小伙伴，他们一家去年秋天被传唤到警局后就没有再回来。如今那里搬进了新的人家，但是那家没有和他年龄相仿的孩子，也没人能像过去一样和他默契地踢球了。  
1月22日是个无比阴暗的日子，德国警察提前一天为他13岁生日送来了一份特殊的“礼物”。他们敲开了他家的门，不由分说带走了他的父亲。德国人说，每个健康的荷兰男人都该为帝国贡献力量，他们指的是强制劳动，所有人都知道那很可怕。  
邻居家遭遇相同的女士正在安慰着妈妈，在拉尔斯怀中渐渐平静下来的贝露擦掉脸上的泪水。  
“有一天你也会去，对吗？”  
“我不知道。”  
“拉尔。”小妹妹在严肃的时候会这样称呼他。“如果他们带走你，我就跟你一起。”  
“那可不行，你得照顾妈妈。”  
“妈妈有内森女士照顾。”她指了指屋里两位面露苦楚的女士。“我得跟着你，这样我们才能互相照顾。”  
“万一他们不让你去怎么办，你是个女孩儿。”拉尔斯开始认真地思考这个问题。  
“谁也别想把我们分开。”贝露撅起了嘴。“德国佬更别想。”

======================

1953年2月7日

“快回家休息吧！您可已经整整两夜没合过眼了哇。”  
拉尔斯本能地拒绝，但那些拒绝的话语听起来就像是梦呓。他失去控制的身体被塞进车里，谢天谢地，他认出这是自己的车。“您再找下去也没有意义。到现在要是还活着，就一定已经在某处获救哩。”汽车刚被发动他便沉沉地睡过去，再醒来时已经是又一个周日的早晨了。  
他做的第一件事是电询警局，几经周折后，工作人员告诉他获救者名单中并没有他寻找的姑娘，他们让他耐心等待，简单安抚了几句后电话便挂断了。  
又一个周日，他呆滞地望着天花板边角的蜘蛛网，这场灾祸已经发生了整整一个星期，他仍然没有得到贝露一丝一毫的讯息。  
你是故意不想让我找到吗？

======================

1944年12月05日

拉尔斯趴在窗边，掀起窗帘一角看向外面，外面下着大雪，他哪也不能去。这是他离开家后的第一个圣尼古拉斯节，去年这时候，阿姆斯特丹的日子就已经很难过了。妈妈和邻居的女士们卖掉了她们最喜欢的大衣，从黑市上弄到了几个罐头和可以制作点心的一点点材料。她们经常凑在一起悄悄地商讨着些什么，满载愁绪的只言片语中透露出德国人缩减补给的信息。为了取暖，人们把街边的树都砍掉了，黑市的物价再次翻番，还是有成群的人想尽办法购买。积蓄用完后，人们便带着自己最珍贵的东西走进典当行，来去匆匆，免得给自己留下惋惜的时间。健康的青壮年们如果不是参加志愿军或者躲起来，大多被征去了劳动营，他们在街道上被拦下，在枪口的监视下坐上德国人的车，送往那些人间地狱。他还听说有个同学的父亲被德国人枪毙了，他的名字和其他几十名遭遇相同的“抵抗组织”成员一起，被张贴在电线杆和墙壁上。德国人说，只要街头爆炸案查不出真凶，就每天枪毙十个在押的“反叛者”，但是抵抗活动还在继续。  
这年秋天他已经变声，个子也窜得很快，没有一天不会感到饥饿。终于有一天，妈妈将他和妹妹送上一辆大篷车，把两本薄薄的配给证塞进他手中。她告诉他要照顾好妹妹、听话、善良、注意安全和身体健康。车子开动，将他和其他许多孩子送往陌生的弗里斯兰省，他们在那里得到一些好心人的收养。人们说在这里能喝到牛奶，吃上足够维持成长的粮食和肉类，柴火充足，也不需要拆掉犹太人留下的房门和家具取暖。

“老哥，你的愿望是什么？”贝露趴在他身边，也盯着窗帘缝中大雪纷飞的世界，她今年已满十一岁。  
“胜利。我希望盟军杀死所有的德国人。你呢？”拉尔斯明白心怀仇恨毫无益处，但在他看来，所有的痛苦无一例外是德国人造成的。  
“我想出去玩。”贝露翻了个身，伸手摸了摸哥哥的脸颊。“你知道法国吗？我听弗朗索瓦丝讲起过，她的家乡就在那里。那里有埃菲尔铁塔，有凯旋门，还有很多浪漫的绅士。你知道什么是浪漫吗？”  
拉尔斯摇了摇头。  
“浪漫就是爱情，那男人会带我去吃晚餐，我们会穿上闪闪的晚礼服，他会邀请我跳舞、吻我，开车带我在灯光璀璨的大城市里兜风，就像电影里那样。”  
“噢。”  
“他还会跪下来向我求婚，然后我会嫁给他。这就是浪漫。”小女孩儿的眼睛里闪着光彩。  
“噢。”拉尔斯不再看她，重新掀开窗帘的一角，盯着外面一片纯白无暇的风景。

======================

1953年2月17日

这些天来他开始对电话铃声感到过敏，它总像闪电一样到来得毫无征兆，而且时时拴在心头摆脱不掉。电话那端的人首先报上一串他听不清也记不住的名字，总之是南部荷兰的某个省份或者城市，小到某个村子。他们让他记下来某某天主教会或者学校的地址，他便惊讶于南方竟有那么庞大的天主教群体。然后发动汽车，别的什么都不去想，闷头开向电话里得知的那个地址。  
他的鼻子渐渐习惯于“陈尸所”的气味儿了，那些消毒水和腐坏的气息让人情绪暴躁，他跟随着工作人员挤过其他前来寻找亲友的人。他们或者沉默地站着，或者抽噎不停。有个母亲攥着布单下露出的一条纤细的小胳膊，她的脸因悲哀而扭曲，拉尔斯没敢多看她，更不敢在这时候去看镜子里的自己。人们没法拥抱布单下的身体，拉尔斯突然意识到，此刻他还没真正看到那些已经逝去了的人，他们现在是编号，是没盖住的地方露出的惨白又多褶皱的皮肤。  
一个人将他领到一位死者身边，另一个人为他取来了对应编号的盒子。他先检查了盒子，里面是看不出颜色的衣物和首饰，他在那里翻出了一对儿祖母绿的耳环。她不戴耳环，拉尔斯心想，但那是三年前。他们为他揭开遮盖着的布单。  
拉尔斯抿着嘴摇了摇头，很显然这不是她。他在心中暗暗为这次的错误感到高兴。这种窃喜一直持续到同样的错误发生得太多，时间过了太久，被单掩盖下的躯体形态越发可怖，于是窃喜突然变成了折磨。  
因为水流可能将遇难者送往任何一个地方，有些一辈子没离开过村庄的人被在另一座岛屿附近找到。拉尔斯几乎跑遍了整个泽兰省，习惯了他们的口音。现在他渴望这一切尽快结束，要知道失踪是比确认死亡更令人痛苦的结果。

人们不会去拥抱在洪水中死去的人，因为死者们看起来一点都不像他们要找的人。浮肿、苍白、在流体中经历了太多折磨而残破不堪、毛发脱落、五官变形、散发着可怕的气味，最关键的是，他们不会再需要你了。

======================

1945年5月11日

战争是伴随着一阵枪炮声结束的，解放反而打破了村子的宁静，一队讲英语的外国军人开进村子。他们从裤兜里掏出巧克力丢给孩子们，和村中少女们整夜整夜地跳舞作乐。这和先前根本没什么区别，不过是换了一群占领的人。拉尔斯瞧着他们的营地，那里总是人声鼎沸，就像他很小的时候见过的巡回马戏团。  
贝尔妲的女伴儿弗朗索瓦丝找到了兄妹俩，她说那些外国军人是加拿大人，但其中有个和她一样来自法国，她拉着贝尔妲去拜访那位名叫弗朗西斯的军官。拉尔斯远远看着他们，他看见军官和女孩儿们一起开怀大笑，偶尔牵起贝露的手教她跳上几步舞。弗朗西斯教她说法语，为她弹唱法国情歌，时不时还表演些军人们消遣的小把戏。一直到天色昏沉，拉尔斯突然闯进了这个欢乐的小团体，硬生生将小贝露从这半日的逍遥中拖回了现实。

睡觉之前拉尔斯按吩咐端来了盛满热水的木盆，他为贝露攥住那打着卷的金色短发，将一大块布遮在妹妹的脑袋上，以便她能俯在盆子上充分地呼吸热蒸汽，人们说这样能够预防白喉。她的小身躯被整个遮盖起来，说起话来声音闷闷的。  
“拉尔。”妹妹听起来严肃得有些好笑，“我想我爱上了一个男人。”她没有使用同龄女孩子们爱用的“喜欢”，“喜欢”这个词实在太幼稚了，既不浪漫也不够诚恳。 “我爱上了那个军人，他是个浪漫的法国人。”  
拉尔斯起初像没听到一样一动不动，接下来的某一时刻他像是被触及了什么开关，突然拽住妹妹软软的头发，将她从棉布下面提了起来。伴随着女孩儿愤怒又痛苦的叫喊，指甲嵌进他的手背，拉尔斯才幡然醒悟般松开了手。贝露大哭着夺路而逃，留下拉尔斯愣在原地，好像方才他只是个旁观者，这一切都与他无关。他将棉布盖在自己的脑袋上，一言不发地抱着桶沿俯下身，模糊的光亮中他看见桶中的水波微微颤动，热蒸汽一股股钻进他的肺部，安抚着他暴躁的情绪。棉布之上突然出现了一双小手，在他尚未能做出反应时将他的脸按进了烫水中。  
“我恨死你了！！”丝毫不理会拉尔斯的挣扎和哀嚎，女孩儿高声尖叫道。“有你这样的哥哥，我宁可去死！”

======================

1953年2月23日

灵魂当真是知晓世间万物的吗？  
它们又是否会对这一切产生生前那般的喜怒哀乐呢？  
如果我现在对你忏悔，贝尔妲，你会接受吗？

1950那个错误的夏天，不，或许那个夏天对于你是正确的。因为我阻挠你去法国读书的决定，我们爆发了激烈的争吵。你指责我“暴君、迂腐、不折不扣的男权者”，而我骂你“追逐物欲、自我中心、堕落的女孩儿”。可你最后还是带着我的诅咒和满腹的愤慨去了法国，发誓再也不回来。  
我本以为你只是同往常一样闹闹别扭，结果却发现你是认真的，也许不只是为了这一件事，我却完全没有意识到。因为与生俱来的惰性，绳索一旦打成了难解的死结，人们就更情愿将它们丢弃在角落里。至少我是这样的，我告诉自己该耐心等待你的原谅，却根本没意识到寻求原谅的前提是主动忏悔。我们就这样日复一日保持着尴尬的局面，你给爸妈打电话，寄来相片，却对我的情况不闻不问，我便也对这样的隔阂习以为常。时间愈久，打破坚冰的困难便愈大，导致我更难有勇气去做尝试。  
所以这些天我一直在想，你那天突然打电话给我是不是预见到了什么事情。这个猜想让我痛苦万分，假如我那天抓住机会对你说出三年来积攒的心里话，哪怕是多一句称赞，或者是做些简单的致歉，也许一切就会变得不一样。  
我现在恳求你回来。我亲爱的小妹妹，你能听到吗？求你回到我身边吧，不要再躲藏下去了。

海潮退去的时候，水是往海里奔去的，就像做错事儿的小孩子，它要把它闯下的大祸一并卷走藏起来。恶毒的潮水呵，你是不是也带走了我的妹妹？任她乘着那可怕的海底激流，去向无人知晓的更寒冷更阴暗的地方。  
我多希望自己能掀起这片海水，淘尽每一粒沙子，好把她找回我身边。

======================

1953年2月24日

现在能够用于辨认的基本上只剩下遗物了，当地没条件继续保存死去的人，大部分无处可归的死者被紧挨着埋葬进教堂墓地专门的区域，他们的坟茔上没有名字，只有一个个编号。还有另外一些仍然躺在原地，等待着获得最后的安宁。  
“我可以……假装那就是她吗？反正可能也不会有其他人来……”拉尔斯谨慎地询问。  
在洪水中死去的年轻女孩儿躺在一边，没法对此提出任何异议。关于她的报告上填写着“女性，20岁上下，卷发，金色，短，身着毛衣长裤，5.5英尺……”可惜更多的信息因为面部损毁无法获得，她可能在漂流的过程中撞上了木桩，甚至是在海潮涌入伊始就遭受了这可怕的撞击。  
她们很像，拉尔斯别扭地想，只是很像而已。  
“我想这不合适，先生。”工作人员抓了抓梳得一丝不苟的背头。“唔，不过如果您执意如此，我为您找人来登记。”  
遇难者的“哥哥”被一个人留下来，他盯着这个不确定身份的可怜女孩儿，思考着该如何为她准备葬礼。他幻想着自己和所有的亲戚坐在教堂里，每个人都强忍着悲哀，甚至无法自制地抽泣，只有他自己知道棺材里的人很可能不是她。痛苦还要永远持续，只是暂时被装起来，假装它已经结束了。  
也许要不了多长时间他就会接受这一切的，也许等他忘记了眼前这幅场景，就不会再产生任何抗拒的情绪了。  
你是谁？拉尔斯蹲下来，屏住呼吸。那么你知道我是谁吗？

“拉尔？”惊讶的女声从梦境里飘出来。“是你吗？”  
拉尔斯怔了怔，盯着死去的姑娘，可她在棉布的遮盖下默不作声。  
一双沾满泥水的女式胶鞋跑进他的视野中。“拉尔斯！！”  
他神经质地打了个机灵，站起身平视对方那双充斥着欣喜和不解的绿色眼睛，他发现她为了配合毛衣选择了一条褐色的发带，红润健康的脸色略带些疲惫，手里还攥着一沓子表格。  
僵在原地的拉尔斯张了张嘴却什么也说不出口，他的胳膊被那个叫做贝尔妲的姑娘挽起，脚底好似踩着云，戴在女孩儿左手无名指上的那枚猫眼石在阳光下反射出奇异的光泽。

在屋外新鲜的空气中，贝尔妲开始絮絮叨叨地解释说那天晚上她如何幸运地选择在北比弗兰过夜，海潮并没有对那里造成太大影响。而后因为参与救援错过了登记，也一直没想到要联络亲人。这阵子实在太忙乱了，到处都是需要帮助的人，有太多的事情要去处理，整理了那么多名单和信息，却压根没想到自己也是失踪者一员。  
拉尔斯脑子里轰鸣个不停什么都没听进去，只是傻乎乎地将她拥在怀里，所用的力量之大令女孩儿呼吸困难，她不得不奋力挣脱开。  
拉尔斯方才回过神，露出悲喜交加的怪异表情，皱起的眉头不住地颤抖着。  
“我以为你要躲到我再也找不到的地方去了。”  
“我试过了。”女孩儿踮起脚亲吻她哥哥的双颊。“但我发现什么都不可能把我们分开，就连海潮也不能。”

————————————  
20世纪50年代的荷兰正在吃力地从二战的余烬中恢复元气，一场由自然孕育的灭顶之灾悄然降临，给荷兰西南部再添了新的创伤。我在北荷兰的Enkhuizen露天博物馆参观了类似的海潮遗迹，巨大的渔船被海潮推着横扫村庄，像巨怪一样永远横亘在废墟之中。但是这次灾难也催生了宏伟的三角洲工程，人们在南部的入海口建设了巨型电动机械水坝，水利站实时监测潮汐的动向，一旦预测到威胁水坝将提前并拢，为那些生活在海平面以下地区的人争取撤离时间。这些人工铸造的巨型壁垒带给我的震撼绝不亚于自然之力。诚如他们那句傲慢的自吹自擂所言：“上帝创造了世界，荷兰人创造了荷兰”。  
参考资料：玛格丽特·德默尔，《灭顶》（De verdronkene）；电影《暴风雨》（De storm，2009）；电影《军官与男孩》（Voor een verloren soldaat，1992）


End file.
